


O, Come Unto Us, Annabiel

by rinwolfe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiments, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, for science john!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwolfe/pseuds/rinwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypothesis:  John will let anything slide, so long as the excuse is "it's for an experiment."<br/>Testable question:  What will John put up with in the name of science?<br/>The results?<br/>Sherlock might just find out more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testable Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very poor science. Sorry about the steak puns.

"Sherlock?"

His name - or, rather, the loud and demanding way it was stated - jolted him out of his reverie on the sofa, drawing his attention to a befuddled and rather peeved looking John Watson. His flatmate was standing by the door, a little stage-left, pointing to the particular spot on the ceiling where Sherlock had staked a steak. It appeared to be dripping. John said nothing, but his face was clear enough - _What the bloody hell?_

"Experiment," Sherlock grumbled. He turned his gaze back to the ceiling above him.

John did not reply, but Sherlock heard him sigh before shuffling into the kitchen.

***

What John didn't know was that the experiment didn't have anything to do with the stake, the steak, or the ceiling.

It was all on him.

How much could Sherlock push him before he broke? What is John Watson's limit? How much could he get away with under the guise of "scientific research"?


	2. Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock... are those... _my_ shoes in the tub?!"
> 
> Warnings: Bad science

If Sherlock had spent the night sleeping, he would have been woken up by John's cry when he discovered - or rather, smelled - the shoes soaking in the sink.

Fortunately, he hadn't. He was, in fact, waiting for this very moment. The fact that it was six thirty in the morning was, quite frankly, irrelevant.

"Sherlock," John said, bursting through the frosted-glass door that separated Sherlock's room from the bathroom, "What the hell?"

"Experiment," he sighed, as if bemoaning John's obviousness.

"Right then. Stay away from my shoes." The door shut, and Sherlock smirked. And waited until John saw what was in the tub.

"MY GOOD SHOES!"

***

One drawn-out lecture on the different dissolution rates of varying qualities of leather later, John was out to fetch a case-file from Lestrade and Sherlock on his laptop, recording data.

Today answered one question: Did it count as a success (i.e., the experiment was allowed to continue without John storming out of the flat) if Sherlock had to engage in discourse to continue the experiment? 

Yes, yes it did.

 _Now_ , he thought. _To determine the timeline of the other supposed "experiments" and the degree of escalation..._


	3. Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's notes.
> 
> Remember, kids, the only difference between proper science and screwing around is note taking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse and/or point out any typos. This was written at three am on a phone. Comments and critiques eagerly awaited!!  
> Warnings: Bad science. (I'm pretty sure the only reason I passed Chemistry was because my teacher wanted me out of her classroom).

Date: 3/3/2011 to (Date Unspecified As Of Yet)

S. Holmes

Testable Question: What "poor behavior"* will Subject A allow in the name of science?

Hypothesis: Subject A will allow "poor behavior"* until it intrudes upon his personal property. 

*Poor Behavior, defined: _Any behavior falling outside of established social conduct or code; any behavior intruding upon others' space or property._

Materials:  
-Three Test Subjects  
-Varying pseudo-experiments.

Process: Perform pseudo-experiments on Subject A and then on Subject B and upon Subject C.  
 _The author recognizest that the data pool is small; however, a larger subject group is not feasible._

Pseudo-experiment A (3/3/2011):

Materials:  
3 Steaks (raw)  
3 Stakes  
Ceiling  
Step Ladder  
Mallet

Process:  
1\. Pick prominent spot for maximum visibility up ceiling. Place the step ladder underneath spot.  
2\. Set the stake through the steak.  
3\. Climb up on ladder. Using the hammer, pound the stake (with attached steak) through the ceiling until firmly situated.  
4\. Wait and observe subject's reaction.

Data: Subject A was alarmed when the steak was noticed, yet did not voice complaints. Walked away after "explanation" without removing item or demanded item be removed. Placed a flannel underneath steak to keep floor clean.

Subject B shouted upon discovery of the staked steak. Demanded removal of item from kitchen premises. Made threats to raise rent.

Subject C did not notice steak until dripping occurred upon his person. Had security throw the author out of the building. Shouted furiously. Has not contacted author in two days.

Conclusion. Subject A tolerated more than subjects B or C.

Pseudo-experiment B:

3/5/2at2011  
Materials:  
-.1 Molar Sulfuric Acid  
-Three poor quality leather shoes.  
-A pair of high quality leather shoes from Subject A  
-A pair of high quality leather shoes from Subject B  
-A pair of high quality leather shoes from Subject C  
-Tubs, sinks, and/or baths the subjects regularly engage.

Process:  
-Prevent all tubs/sinks from draining.  
-Place poor - quality shoes in very visible container.  
-Place high - quality shoes (corresponding with subject) in less - immediately - noticeable container.  
-Add sulfuric acid in all containers until shoes are completely covered.  
-Arrange as such that the subject does not notice containers until at least 30 minutes have passed from acid being added to shoes.  
-Record subject's behavior.

Data:  
Subject A: Subject A was concerned over smell of leather In enclosed space. When "explanation" was given, subject grumbled but resumed morning activities.

Subject B: Subject B added the cost of the shoes onto monthly rent. Banned author from 221A.

Subject C:

_Sherlock sat back thoughtfully from his computer. Had Lestrade upped his security from the last time Sherlock had entered his flat uninvited? He would have to scope it out._

_In the mean time, though, he would think of the next escalation. Moving the furniture in the flat? There was an idea._


	4. Test Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was pretty sure something was up with Sherlock. More than usual, in any case. At least he wasn't using.
> 
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on phone at 4 am. Please let me know of any typos.

John was pretty sure something had been off when he walked into the flat that afternoon. Everything looked to be there - his laptop, the chairs, the ever-present genius sulking on the sofa - but his gut insisted something was wrong. Warily, he had walked into the kitchen and snagged a beer from the fridge (after that morning's fiasco with his good shoes, he was pretty sure he deserved it) and started making himself a sandwich.

Now, at three in the morning on his way to the loo, he was absolutely sure something was off. Normally he was able to navigate the flat in pitch darkness (barring the times when Sherlock spread his notes everywhere), but the sensation in his newly-stubbed toe told John that his knowledge of the flat had failed him.

Why had the table been moved? It wasn't as if Sherlock, in a pique of boredom, had decided to rearrange the furniture. The table was only a few inches from where it normally was. And, going by the slightly crusty sensation of the rug, it hadn't been moved for vacuuming.

He shrugged, and continued making his way to the loo.

And then stubbed his toe on his chair, which was at least a foot from where it usually was.

Stifling his screaming - even a soldier would admit a stubbed toe was hellish - he doubled over, and determined to kill Sherlock tomorrow.

If he remembered.


End file.
